


Busted

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike provides Levi with a wake up call, and gets a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Bang! Bang!

“Levi? Levi! You’re supposed to be meeting with Erwin now. I know you’re in there.” Mike rattled the door handle, trying to open the locked door.

Levi sat straight up in bed, “Shit!” he whispered frantically. He over slept. This never happened. Had to have been her fault. He looked next to him and saw Hange curled up next to his body, eyes open.

“Whoops,” was all she had to say.

“Uh, Coming! I must have overslept,” Levi responded to the banging on the door and jiggling handle. He jumped out of bed and ran for the door to stop the racket. He looked back at Hange before opening the door, motioning for her to hide. Hange tip toed to the closet and pressed her body up against one of the walls.

Mike burst through the door, sniffing as usual. “Something’s not right.”

“Would you get out so I can get dressed? I don’t like to be late.” Levi rushed off to the bathroom, hoping it’d drive Mike away.

“Nope, something’s…different. Something is here that doesn’t belong.”

Damn Mike and his damn nose. He went over to the bed, flipping the covers around. He looked across the room and saw something that caught his attention. They were regular clothes, but they were tossed haphazardly over a chair and falling onto the floor.

“Whose clothes?” Mike asked loudly.

Levi peeked out of the bathroom. Damn it, shitty glasses. “Uh, mine. I was tired last night so I just threw them to the side.” He retreated quickly back into the bathroom, praying he’d just leave.

Mike took a big whiff and recoiled, “Ugh, these aren’t yours! These smell like a certain crazed squad leader.

From inside the closet, Hange’s eyes grew wide. From her position, she couldn’t see anything, but she knew she was about to be found.

Levi, coming to the same conclusion, ran out of the bathroom, grabbed Mike by the arm, and led him to the door. “Ok, thanks for the wake-up call, but I have to get dressed now. No need to have you here for that! I’ll meet you in Erwin’s office in 10! Bye!”

Mike stopped in his tracks and inhaled deeply through his nose once more. “Hange, I know you’re in there. You’re actually needed at the meeting too.”

They stood silently for a moment, Levi staring at Mike who was looking towards the closet. Hange was still up against the wall in the closet, face burning, eyes tight shut. She knew for a fact he was looking her way, but wasn’t about to let him know he was right.

Mike started walking towards the closet, Levi trying to pull him back by his arm the whole way. He just pulled Levi along as he walked. Mike poked his head into the closet, looking right at Hange. “Squad leader…”

Hange let out a scream! “Damn it, Mike! Couldn’t you just pretend you didn’t know?! Just let thing be??”

“Nope, this was too good. Besides, it saved me the trouble of having to look for you. 10 minutes, Erwin’s office.”

Levi and Hange got dressed and rushed down to the meeting. Erwin greeted them and got the meeting started like nothing had happened.

Mike, however, stood slightly behind Erwin, stupid grin on his face the whole time. ◉‿◉


End file.
